Aboard
by thewritestuff247
Summary: First Orville fanfic. Hard to summarise without giving things way but basically a new assignment for the Orville leads to Ed finding love in a place he shouldn't. I DO NOT OWN THE ORVILLE.


**Aboard**

Feeling a yawn coming on Ed raised his arm and covered his mouth with his hand, as he yawned he glanced down and read the time on the screen in the arm of his chair. He did some quick mental arithmetic and worked out they had been star mapping for almost five hours. He looked around the bridge and saw the bored faces of all his crew, except, of course, Bortus and Isaac. He returned his eyes to the vast array of stars outside the front window of the Orville and was about to zone back out when there came a noise from Alara's console.

"Sir, there's a call coming in from command." Alara informed him.

"Put it up." He instructed her as he quickly sat up straight. Moments later the Admiral appeared on the screen before them.

"Admiral Halsey." He politely greeted his superior.

"Captain Mercer. We've lost all communication with the U.S.S. Earhart, we need a ship to go to it's last known location and assess the problem. The Orville is closest." The Admiral told him.

"We're on it Sir." He immediately replied glancing briefly at the back of Gordon's head.

"Good, you've been sent the coordinates, you are to go there, ascertain what the problem is and report back."

"Understood Sir." He confirmed before ending the video call with the touch of a button.

"Isaac, set a course for the Earhart's last known location and engage the quantum drive." He commanded.

"Yes Sir." Isaac affirmed, then turned back to his console and began to type. As the ships quantum drive engaged and Ed leaned back in his chair, an uneasy feeling settled in the pit of his stomach. He knew how serious and rare a complete communication failure was and worried what exactly it was they we're going to find.

"Disengaging quantum drive." Isaac informed the bridge snapping Ed out of his reverie. The ship slowed and there was a collective gasp on the bridge. Ed stared out and his stomach dropped, instead of seeing a stranded Union ship all he could see was a massive field of debris floating in space.

"No!" Gordon involuntary cried out and everybody momentarily looked at him. Ed's heart broke for his friend but he knew had to concentrate on the job at hand.

"Isaac, start scanning the debris." He calmly ordered as he watched Gordon's head drop forward.

"What would you like me to scan for Captain? No one could have survived the complete destruction of that ship." At Isaac's words Gordon abruptly stood up.

"I can't...I can't be here." He rambled then quickly exited the bridge. Ed saw everyone looking at him surprised and realised he was the only one that knew.

"His little sister was a crew member on the Earhart." He saw Kelly's hand fly to her mouth as his words sunk in.

"Scan for...scan for anything, anything that can tell us what the hell happened here." He repeated his order to Isaac who immediately complied.

As he watched the ship scanning the vast field of debris he recalled the many nights he had sat across from Gordon's bubbly little sister all the times he had stayed over for dinner. He remembered the bright little girl who followed them around wanting to do everything her big brother did and the moody teen she grew into who wanted nothing to do with them. He thought of when, a few years ago, Gordon had proudly told him his little sister had just become the youngest chief medical officer in the union at just thirty. He felt great sadness as images of the years spent growing up with Gordon and his little sister filled his mind. He surreptitiously wiped his eye and kept watching the scanning for several more minutes before he looked down and brought up the Admirals name on the screen in the arm of his chair. He took a deep breath and readied himself to call the Admiral and tell him what they'd found.

"Captain." Isaac's voice broke the somber silence of the bridge.

"My scans have detected a life sign." He continued.

"A life sign?!" Ed repeated, stunned.

"How is that possible?" Alara wondered aloud.

"It appears a single evacuation pod survived the destruction." Isaac explained pointing to a small grey speck floating in front of them.

"Use the tractor beam, get it onboard, now!" He directed. As Isaac immediately got to work Ed felt his heart start to pound and he told himself to calm down. He reminded himself the odds of her being the one survivor out of a crew of over three hundred people were very low. As he watched the pod being pulled toward the Orville he couldn't help but feel for the person inside, knowing that whoever it was would have to live with being the only one of their entire crew to survive.

* * *

The pod was being brought in as Ed entered the shuttle bay, he watched a gurney being placed beside it by one of Dr Finn's team. Dr Finn, Kelly and Alara all looked to him. He walked over, crouched down and pressed the unlock button. The front of the pod split in two and the two halves retracted, his heart skipped a beat and he gasped as he looked down into the pod.

"Ellie!"

Her eyes blinked rapidly trying to adjust to the bright light outside the pod. As her eyes adjusted she recognised she was in the shuttle bay of a union ship. She looked around at all the faces looking down at her until her eyes settled on one she recognised.

"Ed."

He stared, momentarily stunned, unable to believe it was her; she'd survived.

"Is that...?" Kelly asked even though she knew the answer.

"Yeah, it's Gordon's sister." Ed confirmed staring down at her. He mentally catalogued her cuts and bruises for several seconds before he quickly looked up.

"Alara, go and get Gordon, now!" He ordered and Alara gladly followed his order, taking off running. Ed turned his attention back to Ellie who had begun to move and was trying to get up.

"Hey, stay still." He told her. A second later he kicked himself when it dawned on him she had been trapped in that pod floating in space for who knows how long and was obviously desperate to get out.

"Here, I got you." He told her as he put one arm under her back and the other her knees and carefully lifted her out of the pod. He turned and gently placed her on the gurney and Claire and her team immediately took her to the sick bay.

* * *

"Ellie!" Gordon cried out relieved as he ran into the sick bay.

"Gordon!" Ellie called out, sitting up a little as her brother enveloped her in a tight hug. She groaned and he immediately let go.

"She has a couple of cracked ribs." Claire informed him.

"Oh god, sorry." He apologised as he looked her over. He grimaced as he saw her injuries, seeing it she gave him a small smile.

"I'm ok." She assured him as Claire guided her to lie back down.

"What happened? How did you make it out?" Gordon peppered his sister with questions.

"Later. She needs some treatment and a lot of rest." Claire told him firmly.

"She's going to be okay." Ed reassured him from his seat by Ellie's side, where he had remained since he had lifted her out of the pod.

"Ed." Came Kelly's voice from the communicator on his wrist.

"Go ahead." He replied lifting his arm.

"The Admiral has requested the Orville do the retrieval of any bodies and an assessment of what remains of the Earhart. I really need Gordon up here to pilot us through the debris field safely." She informed him.

"Understood." He confirmed.

"But..." Gordon began to protest.

"I'm sorry but you're the best we've got, I need you up there. I'll stay with Ellie." He offered.

"Really? Don't you have to write a report and..." Gordon asked.

"It can wait." Ed interrupted and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Ok, thanks. I'll come and see you as soon as I can." He told Ellie and gave her another, much gentler, hug.

"I'll be fine." She tried to reassure him as he reluctantly left the sick bay.

A couple of hours later Alara walked into the sick bay and made her way over to Ed and Ellie.

"So how's she doing?" She asked Claire as she came and stood beside the bed.

"Good timing, I just finished my final checks and she's all good to go." Claire smiled.

"Great, the guest quarters are ready." Alara informed Ed.

"Good. I have to get back to work, Alara will show you to your quarters." He explained to Ellie as he helped her up off the bed.

"Thanks and, thanks for staying with me." She told him gratefully and gave him a small smile which he returned. The three women watched he as turned and headed out the door of the sick bay, Ellie stared out the door for a more few seconds before turning back to the two women.

"Here, take these." Claire told her as she held out a pile of folded clothes. Ellie looked down at her green and black uniform, ripped and bloody in several places, then back up to Claire.

"Thanks." She replied as she accepted the clothes.

"Ready?" Alara asked. Ellie nodded and followed her out of the sick bay.

* * *

Ed stared at the screen unable to will himself to finish the report. His mind kept drifting back to Ellie. He kept seeing her in the pod battered and bruised, he had been surprised by how much seeing her that way had upset him. He tried to refocus on the report he was meant to be writing but he kept worrying about her, alone in her quarters, trying to deal with all that had happened. He interlocked his fingers in front of himself and turned his palms outward. He stretched, lifting his arms slowly until they were above his head. He sighed, separated his hands and placed them on the desk in front of him. After staring at the screen for several more seconds he decided it was futile. He saved his half finished report, stood up and walked out of his office.

* * *

As she watched debris continually floating past the window of her quarters she wiped her tear stained cheeks with the sleeve of her shirt. The doorbell sounded and she gave the vocal command that opened the door not taking her eyes from the debris passing outside.

"Hey, I just came to see…" She instantly recognised his voice and glanced at him. He stopped speaking when he saw her face and she turned her attention back to the window.

Ed stopped in the entrance of her quarters as he took in the scene in front of him. She was sitting on the sofa by the window, her petite frame looking even smaller than usual in the slightly too big clothes given to her in the sick bay. She had her knees pulled up to her chest and her arms were wrapped protectively around her legs. Her long, wavy auburn hair, still wet from a shower, hung limply around her face and, as he'd seen when she'd briefly turned to look at him, she had been crying. He made his way across the room and joined her on the sofa, when he did she finally tore her eyes from the window and looked at him. He stared back at her and his heart ached as he saw in her eyes the depth of her pain.

"Come here." He spoke softly and opened his arms to her. Seeing the gesture she immediately scooted closer, wrapped her arms around his chest and rested her head on his shoulder. He closed his arms around her enveloping her in a hug and as he lightly rested his head against hers he heard her quietly start to cry.

They stayed this way for several minutes until he heard the crying stop and felt her lift her head from his shoulder. He let go of her and she straightened up wiping her eyes with the back of her hands. They stared at each other, he saw a lock of hair right next to her eye and without thinking he reached out and tucked it back behind her ear. He saw her eyes widen slightly and, realising he was being overly familiar, quickly retracted his hand.

"Have you eaten?" He asked. She shook her head and he stood and crossed the room to the food synthesiser. He requested a pizza and turned back around to her as it was synthesised.

"Your favourite's pepperoni with olives right?" He queried as he noticed the viewer was on mute behind her.

"Yeah. You remembered." She noted and he saw a small smile play on her lips. His eyes moved back to the viewer as her medical school graduation photo appeared on the screen. She turned her head and saw what he was looking at.

"I'm famous." She sighed as they read the information scrolling along the bottom of the screen.

"The things people do to get on TV." He joked. He quickly looked to her and was relieved to see her smiling at his insensitive joke. He turned around and took the pizza out of the synthesiser, requesting two plates before carrying it to the table. She walked to the table as he went back for the plates, they each took a seat and helped themselves to a slice. They ate in silence for several minutes before he felt the need to break it.

"Have you called your parents?" He inquired.

"It was the first thing I did when Alara brought me here." She replied.

"I bet they we're relieved." He said as he noticed she was barely touching her slice.

"Mom cried, Dad said his allergies were playing up." She told him and they shared a small smile.

"They want me to come home for awhile." She mentioned.

"That's not a bad idea." He commented as he took a second slice.

"I love my parents but they can be a bit overprotective at the best of times, with all of this…" She trailed off.

"Good point." He told her as they shared another small smile.

"Besides, with every news station airing my photo every ten minutes I won't be able to leave the house without people recognising me. Mom said she'd already gotten calls from people wanting an interview." He watched her shake her head and realised she was right, Earth might not be the best place for her right now.

"You will have to take some leave, the Union's not going to reassign you to another ship straight away." He felt compelled to point out.

"I know." She sighed as she continued to pick at her slice of pizza.

"So what are you going to do?" He asked as he watched her picking.

"I don't know, I was thinking, maybe, I could hang around here for awhile." She suggested finally looking up from her plate.

"Of course, crew members are allowed to have family live on board with them. You can stay as long as you like." He assured her.

"I won't have to share quarters with Gordon will I?" She asked mildly horrified at the thought.

"No, I think I can pull some strings." He laughed and she smiled.

* * *

As she stood at the food synthesiser trying to decide what to have for breakfast her internal debate was interrupted by the doorbell.

"Come in." She called out and turned around in time to see the door open and Gordon walk in. He walked quickly over to her.

"Hey. I'm sorry I couldn't come earlier, I was flying all night." He told her as he gave her a big hug.

"Hey, it's okay." She assured him as she hugged him back.

"How are you doing? Did you manage to get any sleep?" He asked concerned as he finally let go.

"I'm alright, I managed to get a few hours." She replied. He stared at her trying to decide if she was really okay or just putting on a brave face.

"I'm fine, really." She told him with a small smile, trying to assuage his concerns.

"Okay, so, I've really only got time to have breakfast then I have to get back to the bridge." He explained as he turned to the food synthesiser and requested a bowl of very sugary cereal.

"What are you, seven?" She teased him seeing his choice of breakfast. He smiled and stood aside so she could make a request. She made her request and once it had been synthesised she picked it up and they went to the table, sat down and began to eat. She relayed the conversation she'd had with their parents and her decision not to go home and instead stay on the Orville for awhile. They briefly discussed a few other family members before he began filling her in on all the ship gossip. As soon as he had finished his cereal he stood and took their dishes to the kitchen.

"I got to get to work but we usually all have lunch together in the mess, you should join us." He told her as he headed towards the door.

"Okay, sure." She agreed as she received yet another hug.

"You know, you've hugged me more in the last twenty four hours than you have in the last twenty four years." She joked as he touched the panel on the wall and opened the door.

"I'm just really glad you're okay." He said and she saw in his eyes just how much what had happened had scared him.

"Me too." She replied and gave him her best I-really-am-okay smile.

That night, feeling bored and restless, she decided to go for a walk. She left her quarters and strolled along the now mostly deserted hallways of the ship. All Union ships having similar layouts meant she could fairly easily navigate through a ship she was unfamiliar with and she soon found herself coming up to the mess. She slowed as she passed it, coming to a stop when she recognised the lone figure sitting inside. She hesitated for moment before walking in and making her way to the far side of the room. Ed was sitting at a table by the window so engrossed in what he was reading on his tablet that he didn't notice her approach.

"Hey." She spoke softly so as not to startle him. He looked up and a smile lit up his face as he saw her standing there.

"Hey." He replied and motioned for her to join him.

"I hope I'm not interrupting." She said as she took a seat.

"Not at all, I was just reading up on the planet we're going to next." He told her as he placed the tablet to one side.

"You're already done with the recovery?" She asked surprised.

"Yeah, the Earhart was completely destroyed so there wasn't much to recover." He explained and watched her face fall.

"I'm sorry." He quickly added.

"Thanks."

"So, I heard you skipped out on lunch today." He commented, deciding it best to change the subject.

"I was going to go until I went to the synthesiser room to do some shopping. The whole way there everyone was staring at me, whispering about me, one guy even pointed. I got back to my quarters and decided I wasn't quite up to having lunch with a whole mess hall full of people staring at me." She admitted and he nodded understandingly.

"I like your new jumper, the colour suits you." He mentioned and she glanced down at the teal jumper she had on.

"Thanks." She smiled and felt herself blush under his admiring gaze.

"So, how was your day?" She asked to move the conversation along.

"Oh, busy, very busy, did lots of important captain-y stuff." He rambled and she laughed.

"A quiet one, huh?" She called him out, grinning.

"Yeah." He admitted smiling back.

"So what's it like?" She asked curious and he stared at her not sure what she was asking.

"Being captain. You're finally living your dream, I mean, you've wanted to be a captain as long as I've known you." She elaborated.

"It's great, there have been a few tough days, we almost lost Claire and her boys, we did lose one of our engineers and finding the Earhart like that...but it's great, I love it." He beamed and she smiled glad to see him so happy.

"You have quite an impressive crew. A Xelayan, the only Kaylon in the Union and the best pilot in the fleet. Even though said pilot can be annoying at times." Ed chuckled at her inability to resist the sisterly impulse to take a jab at her brother.

"I really got lucky, they're all good people." He concurred with her assessment.

"Even Kelly?" The words slipped out before she could stop herself and she saw his eyes widen.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have..."

"It's okay." He quickly assured her.

"You know about that, huh?" He asked and she was reassured he was okay talking about it.

"Gordon told me what she did, I'm so sorry." She told him sympathetically.

"Thanks. It was hard at first but we're good now. She's a really great XO."

"She maybe a great XO but she's also an idiot. She let a great guy like you get away." She smiled and saw him blush, after a few moments he frowned.

"I wasn't so great back then, I was working a lot and..."

"Please don't." She interrupted sounding slightly annoyed.

"What?" He asked surprised.

"Don't make excuses. I caught my ex in bed with someone else and he tried to tell me it was my fault. He told me I was working all the time and not giving him enough attention. Never mind I'd just been made chief medical officer and was still getting to grips with all the new responsibilities. So because I got busy as I settled in to my new job it was my fault he slept with a busty blonde ensign." She finished her rant and looked up, she saw him staring at her wide eyed.

"Sorry, I guess I'm still a little bitter about it." She apologised and her cheeks reddened.

"Believe me, I get it." He empathised.

"I really am over it." She insisted.

"Met someone new?" He asked.

"Uh..no." She admitted still embarrassed.

"Me neither." He told her and gave her a understanding smile. She smiled back and then quickly tried to stifle a yawn. Seeing it he touched the screen of his tablet to check the time.

"It's late." He commented.

"Yeah." She agreed.

"We should probably turn in." He told her and she nodded in agreement. After a few seconds they both started smiling as neither made any attempt to leave.

The next morning Ellie made her way to the briefing room and found Ed already waiting there when she arrived.

"Hey." He greeted her and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Hey." She smiled back.

"I held him off as long as I could but the Admiral really needs you to go over what happened." Ed told her as he motioned for her to take a seat.

"I understand, thanks for holding him off." She smiled gratefully. He smiled back then turned to the viewer on the wall. He called the Admiral and moments later the Admiral's face appeared on the screen.

"Admiral Halsey." He greeted his boss.

"Captain Mercer." Halsey looked to Ed before turning his attention to Ellie.

"Dr Malloy, I'm very sorry for your loss." He said offering his condolences.

"Thank you Admiral." She replied.

"I need you to walk me through what happened to the Earhart." He instructed her.

"Yes Sir. I had just arrived on the bridge to speak to the captain when I heard him being told by engineering that they didn't like the readings they were getting from the quantum drive. They asked him if it could be disengaged so they could run diagnostics. He agreed and we began to slow down, as soon as we did an alien vessel began firing on us. It unrelentingly bombarded the ship and soon we were defenceless and unable to get away. I heard Lieutenant Commander Allen tell the captain the alien vessel had taken out all of our engines and weapons, and that our deflectors were down to fifteen percent. Realising there was nothing we could do the captain gave the order to abandon ship." Ellie paused and took a deep breath. Both Ed and the Admiral could tell she was getting upset and struggling to hold it together.

"We all ran towards the shuttle bay but as we got near it we were told that it had been badly damaged. So we all turned and headed to the evacuation bay and I managed to get into an evacuation pod and jettison myself from the ship. From the window of my pod I saw one shuttle and maybe a dozen evacuation pods get out of the ship but then the whole ship exploded and the shuttle and all the pods except mine got caught in the blast and were destroyed." She finished and wiped a tear from her eye as she took another deep breath willing herself to hold it together.

"Did you recognise the alien vessel, was it Krill?" The Admiral asked.

"No it wasn't, I've never seen anything like it."

"I see. I will need a written report of the account you just gave me including a description of the alien vessel." The Admiral ordered her.

"Yes Sir." She affirmed.

"Now, am I to take it the Orville will be dropping you at the nearest outpost and from there you'll be returning to Earth?" Enquired the Admiral and Ellie glanced at Ed.

"Dr Malloy has requested to stay on the Orville for the time being and I've granted her request." Ed informed him.

"I see." Halsey murmured.

"There's been extensive media coverage, my face is everywhere. I don't think Earth would be very peaceful right now." Ellie tried to explain.

"Her brother is my one of my helmsmen so she can stay under the family provision." Ed added.

"There's going be an investigation, you will need to be available for questioning." Halsey told her.

"She can video call here in the briefing room whenever you need her." Ed helpfully offered.

"Alright, that will be fine. Well, I think I have all we need for now. Once again, my condolences."

"Thank you Admiral." Ellie replied and Ed ended the call. He heard Ellie sigh and saw her stand up to leave. He stood and walked a few steps over to her.

"Are you okay?" He asked, knowing it was a dumb question. She just shook her head and he pulled her into a hug. She hugged him back and he held her for a few moments.

"It's done now." He tried to make her feel better as he reluctantly let go of her.

"Hey, do you want to meet up for a drink again tonight?" He asked giving her a smile. She visibly cheered up a little and smiled at his question and he felt his heart beat a little faster.

"Yeah, I'd like that."

* * *

"You two really do look alike." John told Ellie and Gordon a few days later when she finally decided to join the bridge crew for lunch.

"We get that a lot." Gordon replied.

"For him it's a compliment for me not so much." Ellie joked.

"Oh you're definitely the hot one." John assured her grinning.

"Thanks." She grinned back.

"So what's Gordon like as a brother?" Alara asked.

"He's a great big brother. When he's not being a pain in the ass, so…occasionally." Ellie smirked and Gordon shot her a look.

"Is it just the two of you?" John asked Ellie.

"No, we have a brother, he's older than me, younger than Gordon." She answered.

"What does he do?" Alara asked

"He's a teacher back on Earth." Gordon informed her.

"So, you must have some embarrassing childhood stories about Gordon." John grinned at Ellie.

"A few." She confirmed smiling.

"I have stories too." Gordon interrupted giving his sister a don't-you-dare look.

"Sorry." Ellie told John deciding to keep them to herself.

Ellie soon fell into a routine of having lunch with Gordon and the bridge crew whenever they weren't too busy and having a drink or two with Ed in the usually empty mess hall most nights. She soon became good friends with Alara, John and Bortus and happily answered any questions Isaac had about the weird world of human behaviour, in particular adult sibling relationships.

One day, a little over two weeks after she came aboard the Orville, she was walking to the mess hall when she found herself behind two officers talking. She overheard them discussing a Pelarian who had been rescued and brought aboard. She heard one officer tell the other that the Pelarian was badly injured and the sick bay staff wasn't sure if they could save him. She quickly changed direction and went to the sick bay as fast as she could. When she got there she saw Claire standing over a badly injured, unconscious Pelarian and Ed, Kelly and Alara looking on concerned. Everyone looked to her as she entered.

"I heard about the Pelarian." She said as she walked over to the bed.

"We're doing the best we can but the Union only discovered Pelarians existed a year ago so our understanding of their biology is extremely limited." Claire informed her.

"I might be able to help." Ellie offered.

"How?" Ed asked.

"The Earhart was tasked with picking up the researchers after their extended stay on Pelarus. I knew one of the researchers and I asked him if I could look over the biological research they had conducted and he gave me all his notes. I have a basic understanding of Pelarian anatomy." She explained.

"Can you save him?" Alara asked.

"I'll do my best." She assured them.

"Do you have his vitals and an internal scan of his abdomen?" She asked turning to Claire.  
"Yes, here. He appears to have been shot by an rudimentary ballistic weapon." She told Ellie handing her the scanner and bringing up the abdominal scan on the screen next to the bed. Ellie read the vitals and studied the scan.

"His organs are in someways similar to ours but in a completely different configuration and there are some I can't identify." Claire added.

"Yeah, they have a few more organs than we do. Like that one." Ellie pointed to the screen.

"It looks like its beyond repair." She concluded.

"Can he live without it?" Claire asked.

"Yes, it's very useful but not essential, it would be the same as us losing a kidney." Ellie explained.

"We're going to have to operate." She said looking to Ed.

"Do whatever you have to do." He told her

"Would you assist me?" She asked Claire.

"Of course." Claire agreed and began preparing the instruments.

"We'll leave you to it, and Ellie, thank you." Ed smiled gratefully.

After an hour of operating and a couple more spent watching, monitoring vitals and waiting the Pelarian finally woke up.

"It's ok, you're on a Union ship." Claire told the disorientated man.

"We should tell the captain." Ellie suggested.

"Why don't you do the honours?" Claire told her smiling as she held out a communicator to her, Ellie took the communicator and smiled back.

"Sick bay to bridge." She spoke into it.

"Go ahead." She heard Ed respond.

"The Pelarian is awake." She told him.

"Acknowledged. We're on our way." Came the reply.

* * *

"You were amazing today, you saved that guys life." Ed gushed over drinks that night with Ellie in their usual spot in the mess hall.

"I was just doing my job, what I was trained to do." She replied modestly.  
"Still amazing." He insisted.

"You're pretty wonderful yourself." She smiled.

"I'm alright." He smiled.

"You're a great captain, I saw that today. You let a guest on your ship operate on someone you'd rescued, not every captain would have made that call." She explained.

"My guest happens to be an brilliant doctor and the smartest person I know." He smiled at her.

"What about Isaac?" She asked.

"He's technically not a person." He grinned and she laughed.

"So, you read biological research papers for fun, huh?" He teased.

"I was considering going into biomedical research before I decided on medicine." She told him blushing slightly, embarrassed by her nerdy hobby.

"Why did you choose medicine?" He asked curious.

"Well, with research you only find out the good you've done years later when someone finds a practical application for your research. With medicine I get to go home at the end of everyday knowing I helped people, hopefully made their lives better or at the very least tried to." She explained and he stared at her impressed.

"You're one of those people." He pointed out.

"Those people?" She questioned him.

"Your job is more than what you do, it's part of who you are." He elaborated and she nodded.

"Yeah, I am." She smiled.

"You are too, aren't you?" She asked.

"Yes, this job means everything to me, it's what I've wanted to do my whole life." He smiled and she smiled back.

"Some people don't understand dedication like that." He felt compelled to add.

"By some people you mean Kelly?" She guessed and he nodded.

"I used to tell her when I got a command things would be different, I'd have more time for us. Now that I'm actually doing it, between the hours and frequently being called away at a moments notice I'm not sure much would have changed." He told her looking down at his drink.

"Your job comes first, you know that's okay right?" She asked and he looked up at her.

"You and I have jobs that take a lot of our time and energy, sometimes our social lives have to be put on the back burner. For instance, I would never hesitate to stay late to help a patient and I won't apologise for that." She asserted. Ed stared at the incredible woman sitting across from him and found himself becoming increasingly more attracted to her.

"Ed?" She said bringing him back to the moment.

"Huh?" He wondered if he'd missed something.

"You're staring." She pointed out smiling.

"Oh sorry."

A few hours later they both agreed it was getting late and decided it was time to turn in. He offered to walk her to her quarters and she gladly accepted. They chatted the whole way there both dragging out the walk as long as possible. Eventually they reached the door of her quarters and she turned to face him, he stood staring at her again and she smiled.

"Do you want to come in for a nightcap?" She asked impulsively.

"What did we just have?" He asked, surprised by her offer.

"After work drinks." She grinned cheekily.

"Oh, I see." He chuckled.

"In that case, I'd love to." He added with a grin.

"Great." She said as she turned to the panel on the wall and typed in the access code. The door slid open and she led him into her quarters.

"Make yourself at home." She told him as she gestured towards the sofa. He headed over to it while she walked over to the food synthesiser, requested a glass of scotch for each of them, then carried them across the room. As she rounded the sofa she saw him looking at a photo of her family in a frame, the only personal item in the minimally furnished room. She sat down beside him and held out one of the glasses to him. He looked up, smiled gratefully as he took the glass then went back to studying the photo.

"When was this?" He asked after taking a sip.

"A couple of months before you got Gordon the job here. I was on leave on Earth, Mom had all three kids on Earth at the same time so she insisted we do dinner and made us take lots of photos." She told him fondly remembering the evening the photo was taken.

"Ethan is getting so big." He commented.

"He's nearly four." She informed him and he looked up from the photo.

"Really? Feels like only a year ago Gordon told me he was going to be an uncle." He mused.

"Time flies. Apparently Ethan's been asking for a sibling, with Mom's encouragement no doubt." She smiled. He smiled and placed the photo back on the coffee table.

"Do you think David and Anna will have another one?" He asked as she took a sip of her scotch.

"Probably, I think they've just being waiting until Ethan's old enough not to need Anna all the time. I hope so, maybe then Mom will stop bugging me." She said and placed her glass on the table.

"She bugs you about having kids?" He asked only mildly surprised being familiar with her mother.

"Yup, most conversations with her include her asking me when am I going to find a nice man and give her more grandkids." She smiled as she leaned her side against the back of the sofa.

"Wow." He empathised and she smiled.

"You're mom's great." He chuckled.

"She's something." She shook her head smiling. He placed his glass on the table then sat back and turned his body to face her, their knees so close they almost touched. He mimicked her sitting position and rested his arm along the top of the sofa.

"I was talking to her yesterday and she actually asked me if there are any good looking guys on the Orville." She told him mildly exasperated.

"What did you tell her?" He asked curious.

"Only the captain." She admitted, at this Ed's eyes widened and he blushed slightly.

"Especially when he blushes." She couldn't resist adding which only made him blush harder.

"You need your eyesight checked." He joked and she laughed. The room fell silent as they stared at each other smiling, their hearts starting to pound. A couple of seconds passed before they both leaned in, eyes fluttering closed as their lips met. Almost as soon as it started the kiss deepened, her hand came to rest on the side of his jaw as his went to her waist. They finally broke apart to breathe but their heads stayed close and their hands remained in place as they stared at each other breathing heavily.

"This is probably a bad idea." He told her, thinking of Gordon's almost certain disapproval.

"Probably." She agreed, thinking the same thing. Neither moved as they tried to summon the willpower to walk away. Neither could find it and a second later they gave in and resumed kissing.

Several hours later Ellie woke with a start and sat upright in bed. As the images of the nightmare she'd just woken from began to fade she remembered she was naked. She felt his warm hand soothingly rubbing her back and looked back at Ed lying in bed beside her.

"You okay?" He asked sleepily.

"Yeah." She assured him as she rubbed her face and ran her hands through her hair.

"Nightmare?" He guessed and she nodded.

"I'm okay." She said, telling herself as much as him. He heard her take a shaky deep breath and sat up realising she was covering. He brushed her hair back behind her shoulder and looked at her willing her to talk to him.

"They're just so real." She whispered finally looking at him. He wordlessly pulled her into a hug and felt her arms wrap around him. They stayed this way for a couple of minutes until he heard her breathing slow to normal and she gently pulled away. They sat in the dark for a few minutes before she broke the silence.

"So are we going to talk about the elephant in the room?" She asked glancing between their naked bodies.

"Hey, who are you calling fat?" He joked making her chuckle.

"Ed." She said trying to get him to be serious.

"Why don't we let that be tomorrow's...later this morning's problem? Why don't we just try and get back to sleep?" He suggested trying to put off a conversation they both knew they had to have. She stared at him for a moment briefly considering arguing but decided she was too tired.

"Alright." She eventually agreed. She watched him lie back down on his side facing her and hold his arm up. She lay down on her side facing away from him and then shuffled back until their bodies were almost touching. He lowered his arm over her, pulled her against him and held her firmly. She rested her arm on the one he was holding her with and as they lay together in the dark, listening to the sounds of their breathing, they soon fell back to sleep.

Later that morning the automatic lights came on and Ellie began to stir. She opened her eyes and began to stretch, she felt the bed move and then felt his warm chest against her back.

"Morning." She yawned sleepily as he his arm slipped around her waist.

"Morning." Came the mumbled reply from behind her. A second later he placed a kiss on the back of her shoulder and began kissing a slow trail to her neck.

"Ed, what are you doing?" She asked as she involuntarily stretched out her neck.

"What does it feel like?" He spoke against her skin between kisses. She felt him graze his fingers downward over her abdomen and exhaled heavily. She momentarily gave into his touch before forcing herself to remember why they shouldn't be doing this and rolled over to face him. He smiled at her and softly stroked the side of her face tucking some hair back in the process, she just stared at him wondering what he was thinking.

"I'm pretending." He told her seeing the questioning look.

"Pretending?" She asked surprised by his statement.

"Yeah, that the world outside this room doesn't exist." He explained and she smiled wishing she could do the same.

"Unfortunately it does." She sighed.

"Buzzkill." Ed joked rolling on to his back and she chuckled.

"Do you have work?" She asked him.

"Not till later." He replied.

"Do you want to shower here?" She offered as she sat up.

"Yeah, but you can go first." He told her as he watched her climb out of bed obviously keen to get in. She smiled, walked across the room and into the bathroom. She walked over to the shower and touched a panel on the wall turning it on. She stood for a moment watching the water raining down before turning around and walking back to the door of the bathroom.

"Ed." She called over to him.

"Yeah?" He replied ogling her naked body as she stood in the doorway.

"Do you want to pretend a little longer?" She asked as she gestured behind herself with her head to the shower he could hear running behind her. He immediately understood her offer and nodded, then quickly climbed out of bed.

* * *

She stood, leaning against the kitchen counter, sipping a cup of coffee. She watched as he pulled on his t-shirt then picked up one of his boots. She watched over her cup of coffee as he put on his boots and then stood and grabbed his jacket. She placed her cup on the counter and headed to the door as he made his way there zipping up his jacket. They met at the door of her quarters and stared at each other, both very aware they now had to have the conversation they had been putting off since they woke up.

"So, meet for drinks tonight?" Ed asked completely surprising her.

"What?"

"Drinks tonight?" He repeated his offer.

"I know what you're asking but…" She began.

"Look…" He interrupted.

"We both know last night shouldn't have happened…or this morning and it can't happen again but we can still be friends can't we?" He asked staring hopefully at her.

"I don't know." She told him honestly.

"It's just two friends talking. Come on, one drink. I won't even offer to walk you back to your quarters, I promise." He smiled and she could not suppress a grin.

"Okay, one drink." She said firmly but still smiling.

"Great, I'll see you tonight." Ed confirmed cheerily and she pressed the panel on the wall opening the door.

"See you later." He said smiling as stepped out into the hall.

"Bye." She replied and watched as he walked away. Further down the hall Kelly, leaving the quarters of another guest, saw Ed leaving Ellie's quarters smiling happily and felt a strong pang of jealousy course through her body.

Ellie walked back into the kitchen and finished her cup of coffee. She glanced at the food synthesiser briefly considering synthesising breakfast but decided she needed to get out of her quarters. She went to the closet, took out a jumper and pulled it on. Then she put on her shoes, picked up her tablet and headed to the mess hall. When she arrived she found it was about a quarter full, she walked over to the row of food synthesisers and requested French toast. She carried it over to a table by the window, sat down and turned on her tablet. She had just started on her second slice of toast when Claire appeared beside the table.

"Hi Ellie." Claire smiled warmly at her and she quickly swallowed her mouthful.

"Hey Claire." Ellie smiled back as she put down her tablet and her toast.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your breakfast but I was hoping I could talk to you."

"Of course, have a seat." Ellie gestured to the seat across from herself.

"So what's up?" She asked as Claire sat.

"I've just been informed that one of my senior medical officers is pregnant." Claire told her.

"Oh, that's great."

"Yes, it is. She has also informed me that she wants to raise the baby on Earth."  
"She's put in her notice." Ellie deduced.

"Yes, she'll be returning to Earth in three months. That means I have an opening for a senior medical officer. I would like to offer you the job." Claire explained.

"Me?" She asked surprised and slightly suspicious.

"I have seen your work for myself, you are a highly skilled and very capable doctor. You would be a major asset to my team."

"Thank you that's very kind, did Ed…"

"I still have to get Captain Mercer to sign off of course but I'm sure that won't be a problem." Claire assured her. Ellie relaxed, much more comfortable knowing this offer was coming from Claire and Ed hadn't pulled some strings.

"Now, I know that you were chief medical officer on the Earhart and this would be a step down but it is a senior position and given your previous seniority you would be acting chief medical officer whenever I'm not aboard the Orville and…"

"Claire." Ellie interjected to stop her rambling.

"I accept." She smiled.

"Really?" Claire asked surprised having thought she would have had to work harder to convince her.

"Yes, I really like it here. Everyone's been so kind and welcoming, I would love to live and work on the Orville. Besides, being chief means a lot of paperwork, which I was never very fond of." Ellie confirmed.

"It does." Claire agreed and the two women shared a knowing smile.

"Well, this is wonderful, welcome to the team."

* * *

Things were quiet on the bridge as they travelled to their next assignment, until a sound came from Alara's console.

"Sir, Admiral Ozawa is requesting a private call with you." She told Ed.  
"I'll take it in my office. Kelly you have the con." He issued his orders then stood and left the bridge. Things were again quiet until Kelly decided to break the silence.

"So Gordon, Ed and Ellie huh?" She mentioned casually and waited for his reaction.

"What? What about them?" He asked keeping his eyes on his console.

"Well, they're…" She trailed off.

"They're what?" He asked now turning his chair to face her.

"Oh, well, I just thought…you know what, never mind."

"Thought what? I want to know." Gordon told her, concerned and a little confused.

"It's just, when Ed finished his shift last night he mentioned he was going to meet her for a drink, then this morning I saw him leaving her quarters all smiles so I just assumed…" She trailed off and watched as Gordon pieced it all together.

"Commander, permission to leave the bridge?" He asked her.

"Granted." She replied and watched, feeling a little guilty, as he stormed off the bridge.

* * *

Ed had just ended his call with Admiral Ozawa when someone rang the doorbell to his office. He gave the voice command and the door opened, Gordon barrelled in and walked right up to his desk, clearly angry.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Gordon cried angrily.

"What?" He gasped caught off guard by his friend's sudden change in disposition.

"How could you?" Gordon demanded.

"How could I what?" Ed asked having no clue what Gordon was talking about.

"She's my sister!" Gordon yelled and Ed's stomach dropped as he realised what Gordon was so angry about. He stared at Gordon and a wave of guilt rushed over him as saw how upset he was.

"I'm sorry." Ed told him genuinely and watched Gordon's eyes widen.

"So it's true?" Gordon asked rhetorically having not really believed it until now. As Ed watched Gordon sink into a chair on the other side of his desk, he realised his apology had also served as a confirmation. Ed took a deep breath and decided to come clean.

"We've been hanging out a lot since she came aboard, most nights we have drinks in the mess and talk, then I walk her back to her quarters. Last night she invited me in. I knew I shouldn't but I wanted to keep talking. We talked, we had another drink and…" Gordon looked up and Ed trailed off.

"I'm sorry, I never meant…"

"What? It just happened?" Gordon offered helpfully glaring at him.

"You just happened to sleep with my sister?" He asked angrily.

"God, no, it wasn't like that! Ellie is amazing, she's beautiful and smart, really smart and funny and kind, she's got the biggest heart of anyone I've ever met. She passionate, about her job, about helping people. She's…" Gordon stopped listening at this point, he just watched as Ed rambled on about how amazing his sister is. He saw the way Ed's eyes lit up and the way he couldn't help but smile as he talked about her. It dawned on Gordon he only seen Ed like this once before, when he met Kelly.

"It's okay." Gordon interrupted Ed's stream of adjectives.

"What?"

"I get it, you have feelings for her." Gordon told him.

"Yeah, I do." Ed admitted.

"Then it's okay." Gordon confirmed.

"It is?" Ed asked, completely taken by surprise.

"Yeah. I don't want to know about it, I don't want to hear about it and I definitely don't want to see it but I'm not going to stand in the way of you being happy." Gordon explained. Ed stared at Gordon, stunned, relieved and thrilled by his acquiescence.

"Thank you." He told him gratefully still a little stunned.

"You're welcome. We should get back to the bridge." Gordon suggested, feeling uncomfortable.

"Right. So how did you know about me and Ellie?" Ed asked as they exited his office.

"Kelly told me she saw you leaving Ellie's quarters this morning, which she only mentioned because she's jealous." Gordon sighed realising he had been had been played.

"Are you going to talk to her?" Gordon asked as they slowed down having almost reached the bridge.

"No, her plan didn't work and given she's jealous, she's already hurting." Ed replied.

"That's very big of you. Okay, who are you and what have you done with Ed?" Gordon joked and the two men shared a chuckle as the entered the bridge. They both retook their seats, Ed noticed Kelly staring out of the corner of his eye and turned to look at her.

"Is everything okay?" She asked clearly feeling guilty.

"Yeah, everything's great."

* * *

It felt to Ed like the closer it got to the end of his shift the slower time seemed to pass. It finally came time to meet Ellie for a drink and he practically ran to the mess hall only slowing just before the doorway. He took a breath and walked in, he was immediately glad it was a weekday as he noticed she was the only one in the hall. He smiled at her as he crossed the room and he felt his heart began to race as she smiled back.

"Hey." She said as he reached the table.

"Hi." He replied nervously as he took a seat opposite her.

"I have news." She told him excitedly.

"So do I, you go first." He insisted.

"Claire offered me a job."

"She did?" He asked surprised.

"One of your senior medical officers is pregnant and she wants to return to Earth to raise the baby. So there's an opening for a senior medical officer, Claire offered it to me and I accepted." She explained.

"So you're staying, permanently?" He asked.

"Yes." She confirmed smiling.

"That's awesome." He grinned and she smiled as she saw his face light up at hearing she was staying.

"So what's your news?" She asked curious.

"Well, Gordon found out about us, you know, last night." He informed her.

"Oh no." She gasped.

"It's okay, he was mad at first but then I told him how we talk almost every night and how amazing I think you are and then he said it was okay." He reassured her, still not entirely sure how that happened.

"Really? He said that?" She asked stunned at her brothers response.

"Yeah, he said he didn't want to hear about it or see it but that he wasn't going to stand in the way of me being happy." He paraphrased Gordon's words from earlier and she just stared at him stunned.

"So, do you want to know what will make me happy?" He asked grinning.

"Yeah." She grinned back. At that he stood up, rounded the table and took her hand. He gently pulled her hand and she stood up, he then pulled her close and encircled her waist with his arms.

"Being with you." He smiled and pressed his lips to hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. They eventually broke the kiss to breathe but remained in each others arms, staring at each other and smiling.

"God! Why did it take me this long to realise how incredible you are?" Ed wondered aloud.

"We don't always see what's right in front of us." She posited.

"Until we almost lose it." He added and she nodded in agreement.

"Hey, if I'd known all I had to do to get you to notice me was nearly die I would have done it years ago." She grinned.

* * *

A little over half an hour later Ed and Ellie lay beside each other in Ed's bed, both trying to catch their breath. Ed was staring at the ceiling when he felt her lift up his arm and slide underneath. He smiled as she laid her head on his bare chest and pulled his arm around herself. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead as she draped her arm over him.

"You know, I've wanted this...you for a really long time." She admitted breaking the post coital silence.

"Really?" He asked genuinely surprised but happy to hear it.

"Yeah, I've had a crush on you since I was like thirteen." She confessed blushing slightly.

"You have?" He stared down at her stunned.

"You really didn't know?" She asked him as she propped herself up and rested her chin on her arm across his chest.

"No, but I'm a guy, we're pretty clueless sometimes." He told her and she smiled.

"I don't know why told you that." She told him and glanced away. He gently stroked the side of her face and her eyes met his.

"Your way of saying don't screw this up?" He suggested.

"Maybe." She agreed and he smiled.

"I'll try my best not to." He promised and then captured her lips with his. She slid her hand up his chest and cupped the back of his neck as she kissed him back. After several seconds they broke apart and stared at each other, small smiles playing on their lips.

"So...do you want to have that drink now?"


End file.
